Bit in Wonderland
by Metoria
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the story of Bit in Wonderland with a mix of the Wizard of Oz. The characters play the roles of the people in the stories.It was a very random idea I had come up with.Please R&R :D please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1  Wonderland and the Witch

Bit in Wonderland and Oz

Chapter 1 – The Wicked Witch

Summary: Our favorite characters take on the roles of the Alice in Wonderland folks and the Ozians. Find out if it's for real, a dream or just something random. Bit plays Alice's and Dorothy's role… just as himself. It's not in any order but it does show the characters with different roles. And Oz and Wonderland are kind of combined.

Alice in Wonderland:

Bit: Alice and Dorothy

Jack: Cheshire Cat

Leena: Queen of Hearts

Laon: Mad Hatter

Brad: Caterpillar

Benjamin and Sebastian: the Robots (the rabbit)

Harry: King of Hearts

Jamie: The Dormouse

Naomi: March Hare

Oscar: Tweedle Dee

Doc: Tweedle Dum

Wizard of Oz

Leon: Wizard

Tigers Team: Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion

Liger: Toto

Kelly Tasker: Good Witch

Chris Tasker: Wicked Witch

….

……..

…

…….

Bit drove out in the desert trying to salvage good parts he could sell. He hadn't seen anything at all for weeks. He decided to head back. As he was driving he saw something off in the distance. He didn't need binoculars. He looked out and saw it was a robot, two of them actually. They were running in a small circle around a rock. He drove up to get a better look and find out what the problem was.

"Maybe the heat fried their circuits." He thought. When he got there he was only ten feet away when they saw him, they jumped and ran to the rock. They kicked the rock over to reveal a hole which they soon jumped down and disappeared.

Bit ran to the hole and looked down. It was awfully dark. He looked back to his truck. He had nothing valuable he had salvaged. He looked back down the hole. His curiosity was going to be the end of him. Bit closed his eyes and jumped. For about a minute he could see nothing, and then there was a light. It was dim but it was there. He passed all sorts of things, bikes, books, tables, even chickens. As he fell down the tunnel they looked as though they were falling up. He noticed that his speed was awfully slow considering he had fallen probably a couple hundred feet by now. Bit looked down and saw that he was coming close to the bottom; he thought. Sure enough the hole got smaller and he barely was able to fit through. He closed his eyes hoping that maybe then it wouldn't seem so small. Then he felt himself on ground. Bit opened his eyes and it was dark he looked up and there was a hole just big enough for him to get through. The tunnel that he had fallen down had disappeared. He poked his head out of the hole to see he was in a cup; a tea cup.

Bit crawled out and looked around. He was standing on a table; he was about the size of a doll. He looked around and saw a small door on the other side of the room. Bit looked around to try and find a way down. He saw the table cloth was long enough that it touched the ground. He looked down and decided to take this slowly. Bit didn't want to get injured. As he was about to climb down he noticed a box that hadn't been there before. He decided that before he descended he would look inside first. Bit opened the lid, which was rather difficult considering his size; and looked inside. Cookies! They were too big though. He broke a small piece off and shoved it in his mouth. Before he could take another bite he was on the floor and the table was over turned.

Bit had grown back to his usual size… or became a giant. It was hard to say. He looked at the door and realized he was too big to get out now. He looked around the room again to try and find another way out. He saw a corner at the other end of the room. He decided to head that way. Bit turned the corner and saw a door bigger but still small. He would have to crawl out. At least he could get out. He headed for the door and got on his hands and knees. He looked through the key hole. It was too dark. He grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. It didn't budge. He tried pushing the door. It still didn't budge.

He heard a soft growl behind him. He turned around a small white liger was looking at him wagging its tail. It sounded like it purred momentarily. Then it readied to pounce. Bit jumped up and ran around the corner to try and get away from it. He looked back and it was happily running after him. He looked ahead. The small door was replaced by a huge portrait. It was a scene. There were trees and a meadow and a little path. Before he could stop he had crash into the painting and out the other side. He fell to the ground and spun around quickly. The portrait was gone and he was in the woods lying on the pathway. Nothing was chasing him anymore.

Bit stood up and brushed off his clothes. The path started here from the looks of it. He decided to head down the path. As he was walking he swore he could here the clanking of those stupid robots. He quickened his pace. He ran out of the trees and almost into a gate; a small picket fence to be more precise. He looked up at the house. It was completely totaled. It looked like it had fallen a great height.

"I suppose in this place anything is possible." Bit said to himself. He looked down and saw two feet sticking out from under the house. He panicked; and ran over to the feet. "Are you all right?" he called to the person under the house.

No response came. He felt awful. Suddenly he heard a laugh, it was a mischievous laugh. He turned and saw a man with purplish hair. He was a purple striped cat. "So you killed the Wicked Witch of the East?" he asked smoothly walking around the gate. He leaned on the fence post.

"No I didn't mean to!" Bit cried out to defend himself.

The cat walked over to the house and leaned on it." I guess that means you get this." He opened a window of the massacred house and out of the darkness shot a small white liger. He pounced on Bit and licked him.

Bit pushed him off and sat up. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The Cat cocked his head and smoothly almost slithered through the window backwards and disappeared. His soft laugh could still be heard.

"Wait!" Bit cried running to the window. He looked into the darkness to try and find the cat. He couldn't see anything.

"Yes?" there came a voice from behind.

Bit jumped and spun around. The Cat was smiling at him, his tail twitching with mischief.

"Who are you?" Bit decided to start with this.

The cat walked behind the house but before he disappeared around the corner he smiled a broad smile. He bowed and said. "Jack, The Cheshire Cat."

Bit ran around the other side to try and follow the cat but he was gone.

"He's not much help at all now is he?" He said to liger.

Liger merely looked up at him and purred. Bit walked to the gate and opened it. He was about to follow the path down further until he heard a blood curdling scream. He spun around and saw atop the house there was a woman dressed in black she had a broom stick in one hand. She was looking down at Bit angrily. She disappeared in a poof a red smoke then reappeared next to him. She held out her pointed sharp nail to his throat. "You! You killed my sister did you?"

"No it wasn't me I swear!" Bit backed away as best he could until he was up against the house once again.

"I'll not hear of it! That liger belongs to me now!" The Witch indicated the little white liger which growled when she pointed to him.

"I think not Chris!" Bit looked up and there in a Pink bubble another woman came floating in.

"You!" the Wicked Witch turned toward the newly arrived. "You stay out of this Kelly! The boy is mine!"

Kelly moved over to Bit side and stood next to him. "Whatever you do, don't let her get that liger. With it she will be very powerful if she gets it!"

"Oh you stay out of this you sissy!" the witch said angrily at Kelly.

Bit looked down at the liger and picked him up into his arms. "What do you say we make a run for it?"

The liger growled in agreement and Bit crept around the house and ran. Once he was far enough away he slowed down and placed the liger on the ground. "Great! Now I have a psycho witch on my tail. And all I wanted to do was…" he stopped and looked down the path he saw the robots hurrying off away from him. He quickly ran after them further into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Bit in Wonderland and Oz

Chapter 2- The Scarecrow, The Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion.

……

…

…..

Bit ran through the woods further and further. He had lost the robots by now. He was pretty tired from running all the way. Liger was playing in the grass chasing Pony-flies. Bit decided to rest for now. He sat down on a log and caught his breath. He heard the grass behind him move and rustle. "Having fun back there Liger? Catch any big horseflies?"

"They are Pony-flies to be exact." A voice said from behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Pony- Flaaah!!!" Bit was correcting himself when he realized someone was behind him. He leaped up and tripped over a rock. There were two people looking at him. They giggled as he fell to the ground. "Who are you?" Bit asked getting up a little embarrassed.

They said nothing they stood perfectly still, continuing to look at him. Had Bit been imagining it? He crept closer he saw something written on their shirts. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Bit looked up at their faces they were perfectly still.

"BOO!" They said at the same time lunging forward.

"Ah!" Bit fell back again and the two began to laugh hysterically.

"Stop that!" Bit said crossly as he got up and brushed the dust off of him.

"So sorry, lad, we couldn't help it!" said one.

"Yes, we merely wanted to have fun." said the other.

"Well play your games somewhere else." Bit said picking up the liger and getting ready to leave.

"No! We'll stop! We promise! Let us properly introduce ourselves." The one bowed to Bit. "I am Tweedle Dee and this is my brother…" he punched his brother in the arm. "We're twins!" They stood back to back.

"I'm Bit cloud and this is my Liger, now if you'll excuse me…" Bit started to walk off again.

"No don't leave!" Dee grabbed his arm. "Yes, stay! You've only just arrived" said Dum grabbing the other arm. Bit almost dropped the Liger. "Here let me take that!" Dee began to take Liger from Bit's arms but it growled then bit his hand. "Ouch!" He shook his hand in pain. "Ah! Brother! How rude that thing is!" "Yes! I don't see why the witch wants it!" The twins stopped. "Oops seems we've said too much!" They talked amongst themselves.

"What do you mean by that?" Bit asked pulling the Liger away from the reach of the twins.

The Twins stood up straight. "Why everyone knows that the Witch wants that Liger!" They made an excuse.

"Oh." Bit wasn't so sure if this was true but he let his guard down slightly.

"And to show there are no hard feelings, we will tell you a story!" The twins said in unison. They cleared their throat and rushed over to Bit who was promptly seated. The twins ran back to center stage and began their tale. "It is called… The Chainsaw Man Cometh!"

Bit didn't really have time for this, yes he had wanted to rest, but he felt he rested enough.

"Our tale begins with a woodsman; he's out chopping down trees, when he is trapped under a tree he had fallen. He had a daughter who loved her father very much…"

Bit wasn't going to stay for the ending. He knew it would be rude, but he just didn't have time. He slowly slid behind the log and walked off into the woods.

After going a distance he came across a fork in the road. He was out of the woods now but still somewhat lost. "Now where did the robots go to?" Bit asked himself looking down the roads back and forth.

"You could try this way." Said a voice Bit looked up. There was no one but a scarecrow pointing down a road to his right.

"Now who…?"

"Of course why you would want to follow those things is beyond me! Why not try this way!" The scarecrow pointed in both directions now.

Bit stepped closer, "Did you just talk?"

"Why yes, yes I did!" He said placing his hands on his hips.

"Since you're so high up, you must have seen where the robots went then?" bit asked hopeful.

"Yes."

Bit waited. "Can you tell me where they went?" He tried specifying.

"Yes."

Bit waited again. "**Will** you tell me where they went?"

"Sure."

Bit was getting annoyed. "Which way did they go?"

The scarecrow spun his arm around and pointed to Bit's right. "That way."

"Thank you!" Bit said walking down the path and leaving the scarecrow behind.

Bit continued walking, and the trees were starting the close around him again. He didn't mind trees so much. He looked over and saw someone standing among the trees, this kind of crept Bit out. The man stood there unmoving, he was a grayish color. Maybe it was a statue. Bit got a little closer. He placed the Liger on the ground and picked up and apple that was lying near by. He tossed it and hit the figure. It made a **GONG** but didn't move. Bit relaxed and came closer the liger was there before him. It went after the apple that Big had thrown. It picked it up in its mouth and took it to Bit. Bit took it not paying attention and tossed it aside. Liger ran after it again.

Bit came around the side of the figure and saw it was of a man; a Tin Man. There came a low sound from the mouth of the figure. Bit jumped slightly. He came closer to see what it was saying. "Can." It said rather strained.

Bit looked over and on a stump on far away, was an oilcan. He took it and oiled all the joints of the figure.

"Ahhh. Much better." He said shaking out his arms. "My master has been away so I've been stuck like that all week. I am the Lineback the Tin Man!" He said proudly.

Liger was pawing Bit's leg with the apple in its mouth. Bit took it and tossed it again and Liger ran after it happily. Suddenly the Liger ran back frantically and hid behind Bit's legs. A screeching laugh came from the building across the path. The witch was back. Bit picked the Liger up in his arms to protect it.

The Tin Man grabbed his axe and stood between Bit and the Witch. "Run." He whispered to Bit who immediately followed directions.

Bit looked back only momentarily to see the Tin Man attack the witch with his axe. He was unfortunately soon melted by a fire ball. Bit picked up speed. He ran faster and faster he ran around a huge tree to hide but ran head first into something furry. He looked up and saw a lion. They both screamed at the same time and ran in opposite directions. Bit continued running he heard the lion scream again it must have run into the witch. That would stall for some time. Bit saw a small shelter up ahead. He ran inside and hid. He looked around momentarily and tried to slow his breathing. He looked over to a dusty table and there was a bottle on it. It had a clear liquid in it that looked like water. Bit was pretty thirsty. He slowly reached over and took the vial. He put it to his lips and before he could drink it he heard the witch coming from the back door. He ran out the back and into the forest. He had run now for what seemed like an endless amount of time. All the panting he had done dried his throat he realized he still had the vial. He downed it eagerly and felt strange as he did so. He opened his eyes and realized there was something different. The Liger was bigger than him. The bottle lay next to him, he could probably fit in it if he so wished, but the liger was to it before him. It licked up some of the substance and was now at Bit's side shrunk like he was.


	3. Chapter 3 The Caterpillar

Bit in Wonderland

Bit in Wonderland

Chapter 3 – The Caterpillar

…..

….

Bit and the Liger, now the size of bugs continued on their way through the forest of grass. They saw something billowing into the sky with quite a familiar smell. They continued until they reached the source. There sitting on a mushroom was a huge caterpillar. It was much bigger than Bit and Liger. He hoped it wouldn't eat him. However it was too busy to bother with them. It was drinking something from a large glass sphere. The sphere had a long straw attached to it and was filled with, what Bit could tell, Coffee.

The caterpillar didn't seem dangerous so maybe it would help them.

Bit stepped forward the Liger quick on his heels. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?"

The Caterpillar didn't seem to hear him.

Bit tried again. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"

"Does it matter?" The Caterpillar asked coolly.

"It does to me." Bit replied.

"How much?" the Caterpillar asked casually.

"It means a lot." Bit said answering the question.

"No, How much will you pay for this information." The Caterpillar clarified.

"Huh? I don't have any money… Can't you just tell me-"

"Nothing comes free. Either you pay or get lost." He said coldly.

"Well that's just rude! Is that how you treat friends?" Bit said angrily but stopped to think about it. The Caterpillar wasn't one of his friends was he? He did seem familiar, especially since he drank so much coffee and was so cheap. Bit let this slide.

The caterpillar was ignoring him now.

Bit sighed. "Can you at least tell me how to get bigger?"

The caterpillar looked at him and pointed to a large mushroom nearby.

Bit went over to it and when he looked back he saw the caterpillar was creating too much steam and that it was enveloping him. When the steam cleared the caterpillar was gone.

Bit went over to the mushroom and looked it up and down and all around. He broke a piece off and nibbled it. Up he shot in an instant. Bit wasn't about to let the liger just eat the mushroom as he pleased he would get too big. Bit picked up the mushroom and placed it in his pocket. He picked liger up and gave him a crumb of the mushroom and he became the normal size again. Once this was set they continued on their way.

The woods were getting dark and it was becoming difficult to see. Bit heard a laugh and looked up into the trees. There sitting on a branch was the Cheshire cat, Jack.

"Jack! Boy, am I glad to see you! How can I get out of here?"

"That all depends on where you want to go." Jack said playfully.

Bit was in no mood for games. Getting home or at least getting the heck out of here was his first priority. Those stupid robots weren't an interest anymore for him. "Any where that isn't here!"

"Step to your left."

Bit stepped to his left not seeing the point.

"There now you're not in that place anymore!" Jack laughed hoarsely.

Bit grumbled under his breath as he thought of a better way to ask his question.

"How do I get home?" Bit asked carefully.

"That depends, what is home to you?"

Frustration was setting in on Bit's nerves.

"Where am I?"

"You're here."

Bit saw this was hopeless cause and decided to continue on his way.

"Beware the wicked Witch she's hot on your heels." Jack said before disappearing.

Bit ignored him and walked away into the darkening forest. Liger, trotting happily beside him, was completely unaware of the dangers that followed them.

They finally came out of the woods and to a yellow brick road. Bit decided to stay on some sort of path so he didn't get lost. He saw in the distance a large green city. A City! They could help him. He began to run for the gate, Liger bouncing behind him panting happily.

Suddenly there was a loud squeal of laughter. Bit looked up and there was the Wicked Witch flying her broom after him. The Cheshire cat was right! When Bit reached the gate he knocked on it as loud as he could. After a few moments a head poked out from the gate and looked at Bit. The Guard then saw the Witch and yanked Bit and the Liger inside.

Finally he was safe!

"So you're here to see the Wizard?" The guard asked happily.

Bit didn't know what he was talking about but surely a wizard would help him stop that witch. He nodded. The Guard began to lead him to the palace where the Wizard of Oz lived.

"He's currently having a Tea Party with The March Hair, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse. I'm sure they won't mind company." The guard said

"He's having a tea party?" Bit was led into a large room with a VERY large table and there were tea pots and cups littered all over the room; in the chairs, on the floor, on the table, and even hanging from the ceiling and wall. The room had the smell of tea and coffee mixed in. At the other end of the table he saw a rabbit, or well hare, a man with a very large hat, a mouse sleeping away and a man in a regal robe. He must have been the Wizard!

Suddenly a Red Liger jumped out from under the table and pounced on Bit. It was the same size as Bit's Liger. Maybe all wizards and witches had them.

A/N Some people may not like Alice in wonderland but believe you me, this is just a twist and it has a big mix of Wizard of Oz in with it! ;) Plus Zoids of course! Please R&R Thanks. The Next chapter will be The Wizard of Oz's Mad Tea Party…. Man that's a mouth full!


	4. Chapter 4 Wizard of Oz’s Mad Tea Party

Bit in Wonderland

Chapter 4 – The Wizard of Oz's Mad Tea Party

….

Here's the list of characters and their roles again

…..

Alice in Wonderland:

Bit: Alice and Dorothy (or as himself)

Jack: Cheshire Cat

Leena: Queen of Hearts

Layon: Mad Hatter

Brad: Caterpillar

Benjamin and Sebastian: the Robots (the rabbit)

Harry: King of Hearts

Jamie: The Dormouse

Naomi: March Hare

Oscar: Tweedle Dee

Doc: Tweedle Dum

...

Wizard of Oz

Leon: Wizard

Tigers Team: Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion

Liger: Toto

Kelly Tasker: Good Witch

Chris Tasker: Wicked Witch

…..

….

Now Back to the Story…

…..

…

Bit had collapsed on the ground because of the Red Liger which was now licking his face. His White Liger began to growl. It pounced on the Red Liger pushing it off of Bit. Bit stood and grabbed his liger into his arms and held him away from the growling Red Liger. He knew if he didn't a fight would break out and he didn't need that.

There came laughter from the other side of the room. Bit looked up and there, the Dormouse, the Mad Hatter, the March Hair and the Wizard were laughing. Bit gently pushed the Red liger away from him with his foot. The Wizard stood and clapped his hands once causing the Red liger to run back under the table.

"Please come and join us friend." The Wizard said motioning to the chair next to him.

Bit walked over keeping an eye on the floor beneath the table for any signs of the Red Liger. He saw something running around but not coming out. He took a seat next to the Wizard with Liger in his arms.

"Tea?" The March Hair offered pouring the tea into nothing. Bit Flinched as the Tea hit the table only, to his surprise, to be magically placed into a cup courtesy of the Wizard. Bit took the cup and sipped it quietly.

Bit noticed the Red Liger clawing at the Wizard's pants and biting and pulling at the open robe that flowed over the chair and almost to the ground. The Wizard patted his lap causing the Red Liger to jump onto it. The White Liger looked at the Red one and glared at it. The Red Liger in turn did the same.

"So… what brings you here?" Asked the Mad Hatter who, by now, was staring down the spout of a teapot possibly looking for the tea or maybe something else Bit wasn't sure.

"I…uh… Well some witch is after me." Bit said quietly.

"Ah yes that lass is quite a handful at times." The March Hare shrugged.

"Yes she's always causing a bit of trouble." The Wizard said with a smile. "Why is she after you anyway…?" The Wizard hung the sentence inquiring for the boy's name.

"Bit, I guess she's after me so she can get a hold of my liger."

"Don't let her get it." The Dormouse had finally spoken. "You're going to need it."

The other three nodded in agreement at the statement.

"What am I going to need it for? So far it's been more of a pet."

The Dormouse was counting sugar cubes by now, having been building castles and such out of them. He had already finished an Igloo and a small model of a Raynos.

No one answered his question.

Bit felt someone behind him he turned only to see no one there.

"It seems we have another guest." He heard the Wizard say. Bit looked back across the table to see the Cheshire cat relaxing in the chair; his legs over one of the arms. "What brings you here Cheshire?"

"Depends on what you'll offer me." The cat said with a smirk.

The Wizard smiled casually, understanding and reached down below the table only to produce a giant back of money. Bit was impressed of course then he realized the Wizard was bound to have a lot of money and probably the lot of it was magically created.

The money was slid over to the cat who in turn took it with a switching tail. "It seems the Queen of Hearts is at it again; picking fights among the people, executing innocent townsfolk because they make her angry. They want you to do something about it. You are her older brother after all. And her father won't do anything." The cat said pouring himself a cup of cream, which he downed quickly. He licked his lips then looked at Bit who in turn stuck out his tongue. The cat smirked and began playing with his gold coins.

"Hmm… Well then I guess I'd best pay my dear sister a visit. Would you join me?" The Wizard turned to Bit who was surprised by the offer.

"I well... I came here to ask you for help. I was hoping you could get that witch off my back and possibly help me get back home." Bit said looking up to the now standing Wizard.

"I'll tell you what. Help me stop my sister then we'll talk about getting you back home and getting that witch away from you." The Wizard said offering a hand to Bit.

Bit took his hand that was sticking out from the large elegant sleeve of the robe and stood the Liger still in his arms. The Wizard began to lead Bit to the door when Bit heard the Red Liger trounce after them happily. The Wizard was pushing Bit along with his arm around Bit's shoulders talking happily about how he would have to have another tea party soon. Bit didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter so he just went along with it.

The Wizard led Bit to a room where there was nothing but a lone basket… a big one at that. The Wizard hopped inside his regal robe following him and Bit followed suit. The Red Liger jumped in almost colliding with the White Liger now at the bottom of the basket. The two went to hiding behind their master's legs while having a staring contest no less.

The Wizard snapped his fingers and the ceiling began to open up. Bit realized the basket was attached to a Hot Air Balloon. Bit had never been in one of these before and was excited and the idea of actually being in one.

Soon the two took off into the air and headed for the Kingdom… oh I'm sorry, Queendom across the mountains. The sights were beautiful… then Bit began to wonder just how bad this Queen was.

He was tempted to ask but stopped himself as they came out of the mountains and over a large heart shaped palace.

……..

….

..

.

A/N Well…. I'm going to guess there are 2-3 more chapters to go. Yup that's about right. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Remember it's not just Alice in wonderland it's also Wizard of Oz... A weird combo I know…I do that sometimes. Please R&R I work really hard on these chapters and think this one is the most fun and entertaining of the ones I've done thus far…. at least for me anyway. I picture it so colorfully. I hope you guys see the same things I do. ;) This has been, I think, my most colorful fic.

Again Please R&R I greatly appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Queen of Hearts

Bit in Wonderland

Chapter 5 – The Queen of Hearts

….

Here's the list of characters and their roles again

…..

Alice in Wonderland:

Bit: Alice and Dorothy

Jack: Cheshire Cat

Leena: Queen of Hearts

Layon: Mad Hatter

Brad: Caterpillar

Benjamin and Sebastian: the Robots (the rabbit)

Harry: King of Hearts

Jamie: The Dormouse

Naomi: March Hare

Oscar: Tweedle Dee

Doc: Tweedle Dum

Wizard of Oz

Leon: Wizard

Tigers Team: Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion

Liger: Toto

Kelly Tasker: Good Witch

Chris Tasker: Wicked Witch

…..

….

Now Back to the Story…

…..

…

Bit and the Wizard hovered over the heart shaped palace a bit. The Wizard leaned over the Basket looking at the ground. He was looking for the Queen of Hearts.

Bit leaned over as well to look and what he saw did not please him. The courtyard was full of torture devises! Bit was certainly feeling a bit uneasy about his. Down below was a pillory wit ha man stuck inside it.

As soon as the balloon landed Bit jumped out and ran to the man whose head and hands where locked tight in a wooden pillory. Once Bit was close enough the man looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Bit asked.

The man looked at him sighed. "I suppose I will be, although I'm getting a cramp in me back."

Bit looked to the Wizard who was making his way over.

"So what trouble did you get into?" He asked casually.

The man answered with an ache in his voice, most likely from his back. "Well, I was thrown in here because I didn't agree with the queen about what color the wall paper should be, when she asked me for my opinion." He said struggling in the contraption.

The Wizard snapped his fingers and the pillory opened up and the man fell back. Bit ran over to help him up. After pulling the man to his feet he was thanked and the man ran off away from the palace.

The Wizard was on his way to the front gates of the palace with his red Liger close behind him. Bit and the white Liger ran quickly after him.

They arrived at a heart shaped gate that was pink and red. Bit had a feeling this place was either going to be really girly or really bloody. He hoped it was the former of the two. The gates opened and in they walked.

The corridors were heart shaped as well. Bit knew he'd never want to see another heart so long as he lived after this little adventure. Even if it was a cake or a cookie!

Opening the doors to the throne room the Wizard peaked in. Nothing. Therefore the only place the Queen of Hearts was, had to be the court yard. Most likely convicting people and lopping off their heads. She was good at that.

In the court yard they could hear a rough female's voice yelling orders and complaining about something. "Whaaat? What kind of excuse is that? They shouldn't be late! I'm far more important! "

Bit looked around the Wizard and saw a red haired girl about his age yelling at a familiar man who wore a crown as well as she. He had to be the King. Behind him were the two robots Bit had followed. The three were cowering in fear.

"Now, now Sister, no need to be so cross." The Wizard said calmly, as though this was an everyday thing!

The Queen turned. "Hiya Leon! What brings you here?" .... now she was happy... Bit wondered if she happened to be bipolar. He didn't think she should be Queen if she was.

"Well it seems you've been upsetting the townsfolk."

"Well they deserve it." The Queen said waving her hand dismissively.

"Well either way I'm supposed to stop you from upsetting them any more."

The Queen wasn't to happy now. "Really... Chris!"

A high pitched laugh echoed through the court yard. Bit looked up in time to see the Wicked Witch arrive on the scene with her black Saix on her broom.

"Eek!" Bit hid again behind the Wizard who took no notice.

"Kelly!" The Wizard called and a pink bubble could be seen coming from the north with the Good Witch inside.

The two withes stood on either side opposing each other.

"We'll see who is stronger and the weaker has to listen to the other!" The Queen said pulling a small gun sniper from her pocket which grew about million times!

Bit's jaw dropped as The Wicked Witch, Chris, cast a spell on her Saix which immediately grew to the same size as the Queen's Gun Sniper.

The Wizard cast his magic as his red Liger which grew as well. Its head opened and he jumped in suddenly serious.

Bit stood back not knowing what to do. He felt something in his pocket. He looked down and saw the Liger had gotten to the left over mushroom from the Caterpillar.

The Liger instantly shot up to the same size and scooped bit into his cockpit.

The Queen leaped at her brother who dodged easily.

The Battle had begun!

[AN] Sorry its taken me an eternity to get to this... I've been so buy and couldn't think how to continue it... if this seems kind of dry.. I'm sorry. I'll do better with the upcoming chapters. PLEASE R&R :D


	6. Chapter 6 The Trial

Bit in Wonderland

Chapter 6 – "The Trial"

Alice in Wonderland:

Bit: Alice and Dorothy

Jack: Cheshire Cat

Leena: Queen of Hearts

Laon: Mad Hatter

Brad: Caterpillar

Benjamin and Sebastian: the Robots (the rabbit)

Harry: King of Hearts

Jamie: The Dormouse

Naomi: March Hare

Oscar: Tweedle Dee

Doc: Tweedle Dum

Wizard of Oz

Leon: Wizard

Tigers Team: Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion

Liger: Toto

Kelly Tasker: Good Witch

Chris Tasker: Wicked Witch

…

……

…

..…. and on with the Story...

Bit sat in the cockpit and looked over the console and controls. They looked familiar to him. He grasped the controls firmly and a sudden confidence came to him. Next to the Wizard Bit was ready.

The Wizard dodged the Queen's attack and went to strike her side but she evaded.

The twins clashed at high speeds across the court yard destroying the shrubs and much more.

The Queen, who saw this, became furious. "Off with their heads!" She screamed!

An army of white gun snipers with red hearts painted on them arrived on the scene and took the two out of their Zoids and of to the gallows. They just sighed in frustration as they were dragged off.

The remainder of the army stayed to even the odds... sort of.

"Bit! I'll take these losers! You handle the Queen would you!" The Wizard leapt at the on coming army while Bit was left to take care of the Queen.

"This should be interesting." Bit smiled and jumped toward the Queen.

Almost taking off the Queen's left arm, he swiped at her. "Bit Cloud, you're gonna pay for that!" She growled through her teeth.

That line seemed familiar to him. He was taken off guard slightly until he saw her open her missile pods. Wide eyed, he and the Liger ran to dodge the missiles.

"Not only did you steal our Liger but you tricked the Wicked Witch, turned my brother against me and then teamed up with that wretch of a cat Jack!" The Queen Accused unjustly.

Bit was taken aback. He never joined the cat, nor did he turn her brother against her, or steal the liger. The liger was given to him. He never even tried to trick the Witch, he just ran!

The ground exploded around him as he ran and dodged the new missiles coming at him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Bit yelled!

"Guilty!!" the Queen screamed firing more missiles! "There are witnesses!" 

"What? What witnesses?" Bit asked dodging more missiles. He jumped for the Gun sniper's throat scraping it with its claws but not wounding it badly.

As the liger passed the gun sniper the Queen smashed the enemy Zoid down but the liger quickly recovered.

"What witnesses?" Bit demanded!

Suddenly three Zoids were in the court yard in the cockpits were the Cowardly Lion, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. Then in pranced the two twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! A cloud of smoke appeared and the caterpillar came from the smoke. The Wizard's Tea party; the March Hare, the Doormouse, and the Mad Hatter, arrived. The King of Hearts and the Robots as well were there. The group pointed at Bit and in a chorus said. "Guilty!"

"That's not even evidence!" Bit said losing his bearings.

"My sister, you were right the evidence is over powering!" The Wizard said. "I had no idea that he was such a criminal! That liger belongs to us! I didn't even notice it was ours until now!"

"What?" Bit sat in his cockpit incredulous. Now the Wizard was against him? What was going on? He never stole the liger. The liger came to him on its own.

Suddenly everyone was against him. He couldn't take on all of them!

"Is no one on my side?" He asked.

"I guess not." A cool voice came from beside him. He turned and saw the Cheshire Cat lounging on its stomach beside him.

"You're on my side right?" Bit asked hopefully.

The Cheshire Cat smirked, "I'm not on any side... I'm just here."

Bit went pale. "W-what?"

He looked back to the group, what was he going to do?

He turned back to the Cat but he was gone.

The others were closing in.

He had no choice but to run. And so he did.

He leaped over the court yard walls and ran but they were after him

The followed him!

"Bit!" the Queen called after him.  
"Bit!" the Wizard called.

"Bit!" the group called after him also.

"BIT!"

He was surrounded! Their faces were all around him! He couldn't get away!

......

...

.........

...

[AN]One more chapter to go! Please R&R! It means so much! Next chapter Bit gets back!


	7. Chapter 7 Home Again

Bit in wonderland

Chapter 7 – Home again

Alice in Wonderland:

Bit: Alice and Dorothy

Jack: Cheshire Cat

Leena: Queen of Hearts

Laon: Mad Hatter

Brad: Caterpillar

Benjamin and Sebastian: the Robots (the rabbit)

Harry: King of Hearts

Jamie: The Dormouse

Naomi: March Hare

Oscar: Tweedle Dee

Doc: Tweedle Dum

Wizard of Oz

Leon: Wizard

Tigers Team: Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion

Liger: Toto

Kelly Tasker: Good Witch

Chris Tasker: Wicked Witch

…

……

…

..…. and on with the Story...

"Bit!" the Queen called after him.  
"Bit!" the Wizard called.

"Bit!" the group called after him also.

"BIT!"

He was surrounded! Their faces were all around him! He couldn't get away!

Bit opened his eyes a strong throb in his head. The Queen, the Wizard, the Doormouse, the caterpillar, Tweedle Dum, and the March Hare were watching him with worried eyes.

He sat up slowly.

"Bit are you okay?" The Queen asked.

"Am I okay? You were chasing me!" Bit cried almost furiously.

"Bit, calm down. You have to lie down." The Wizard said placing a firm hand on Bit's shoulder.

Bit looked at the group. Their clothes had changed. "Wizard, where are you're robes?" He looked to The Queen. "And you're gown, you're Majesty?"

She was taken by surprise, they all were. "Excuse me?"

The Doormouse started to laugh. Bit didn't understand it. "I guess it does fit Leena!"

They smiled at the thought while Bit sat confused. Leena just placed her hands on her hips.

The Wizard looked to Bit. "Bit, You hit you're head in the battle. No wonder you think we're people we're not."

"What?"

"It's me Leon. And Leena, and Jamie, Brad and Doc and Naomi." Leon pointed everyone out.

Bit remembered. "Wow I feel stupid." He said with a shy smile and a sweet drop.

They all laughed lightly. "Don't feel that way. You hit you're head pretty hard. You've been out for nearly six hours." Doc smiled and patted Bit on the shoulder.

Bit relaxed and laid back into his pillow. He felt the bandage on his head against his wound. "What exactly happened?"

Leon sat on the side of the bed. "We were in a battle. I had jumped over you and turned and fired but you turned around to quickly. I shot your cockpit. You were knocked out instantly. I thought I'd killed you. When I pulled you out of the cockpit I saw you were alive. Dad bandaged you up and said you just had some trauma to the head and a bit of a concussion. He said the damage wasn't as bad as we expected. I'm really sorry."

Bit vaguely remembered something of the sort but couldn't quite see it. He smiled. Then all that had happened was a silly dream. "Was I on any sort of pain killer?"

"Yeah why?"

"That would explain the wacky dream I had."

"You mean the one with Leena being Her Majesty and Leon a wizard?

"Yeah." Bit laughed at his silliness of actually believing it.

They all grabbed a chair and sat to listen to Bit adventure. Most of them just wanted to see how doped up he really was.

.....

....

"...and then you all started chasing me and calling to me and that's when I woke up." Bit finished.

The group had cracked only one smile and it lasted for the entire story; beginning to end.

"Well Bit that is quite the adventure you had." Doc chuckled.

"At least when you were asleep you were being entertained and weren't bored." Jamie shrugged with a light smile.

Bit laughed. "Yeah really. I can't wait to see Jack, I'm sure he'll find it quite funny."

"That or he won't know what to say!" Naomi laughed.

"Well, we should let Bit get his rest." Leon said clearing everyone out of the room. Doc stayed behind to check him over one more time.

"We've been pretty worried." Doc said taking Bit's pulse.

"I hope Leon hasn't been beating himself up about this. Tell him I said not to worry!" Bit said taking his wrist back from Doc and settling himself into bed.

"I'll do that. Don't have any weird dreams okay? Or else we'll have to call a shrink in here." Doc laughed and so did Bit who in turn agreed.

Luckily Bit didn't have any wacky dreams that might make him look insane... or at least inane. He slept soundly and woke the next morning feeling great.

...

......

...

[AN] okay well thats the story.. I hope I didn't end this to quickly. If you want me to add anything that wasn't answered let me know! I'll probably be taking a break and then I'll go and start a new fic for either Star Wars or Harry Potter.


End file.
